Birdcage In The Sky
by Night-Blooming Cereus
Summary: She grew up in a wheelchair unable to walk since birth. Retaining the memories of her past life and the support of her present beloved ones, be it crippled or not, she shall one day have the strength to leave her cage and soar into the endless sky. Older Brother!Tsuna & Slight All/OC
1. A New Family, A New Life

**Hello this is Cereus! I'm a new fanfiction writer and therefore this is my first attempt of ever writing one~ I'll be accepting any criticism and reviews because I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. The story was made mostly by my own imagination but a part of it was inspired by other stories as well, such as;** **"Sehnsucht" by OpalescentGold and "Reborn" by dreamqueenhottie. They are great fanfictions and I recommend you to try it out for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

 **Birdcage In The Sky**

 **Chapter 1: A New Family, A New Life**

* * *

 **Mother**

"It's a baby girl!" the nurse congratulated.

Sawada Nana couldn't be any happier. Her second child was an angel. It had only been ten minutes since she finished giving birth to her sweet, sweet girl. How excited she was. Tsunayoshi was going be a big brother! She had always secretly wanted a daughter to dote, to buy cute dress and pretty the girl up.

The little baby in her arms was currently fast asleep, only having been crying her lungs out during labor but soon after it went down and fell asleep.

How amusing, the brunette female thought. The first time she gave birth to Tsunayoshi, he kept crying for hours but this one here, her little angel happened to do the opposite and only teared up the first few minutes. A small part of her was worried that her baby might…no, she shouldn't think too much into it. She was her precious child and her son's soon-to-be little sister! Nana was going to smile for the new addiction to her little growing family.

 **Father**

Iemitsu has been a lot of things in his life; the leader of the CEDEF, the External Advisor to the Vongola famiglia, the husband to Nana Sawada, but he was also the father to Tsunayoshi and now his currently unnamed newborn daughter.

In short, he was a happy man. And after the baby's birth, his devotion to protect his family not only doubled but skyrocketed as he eyed the adorable thing in front of him.

"A beautiful thing isn't she?" Iemitsu cued like the doting father he was.

"What shall we name her?" His wife asked.

"How about 'Yoshinobu'?"

Nana pouted, "That's not a cute name at all. How about just 'Shinobu'?"

Iemitsu promptly nodded. "Shinobu it is then." He took over the procession of the baby and raised his sleeping newborn daughter in the air as if it was his newest trophy. But then again, the girl probably was, to both Nana and him.

' _My little angel is going to a heart breaker when she's older. I just know it.'_ He offhandedly thought.

 **Reborn, Not Dead**

Sawada Shinobu questioned herself if she was truly meant to be here or that someone had knocked herself to into a coma and this was all a dream.

But too bad for her, it wasn't. It was all but too real to be a dream.

The sensation, the touch, that sudden chill she felt after leaving her cradle where she was nestled up in warm…

But before anyone says it, Shinobu or at least her old self (because her former name was no more) was _not_ dead. Her soul was reused, yes, but she was not dead, nope, she was _reborn_.

And if you have yet to figure it out, she – _Sawada_ Shinobu – happens to just be the little sister of a certain dunce in a certain anime/manga series that she oh-so-supposedly spent time in the seventh grade watching/reading before she left it for another series. Now she was kind of regretting for not paying more attention to it. Oh well, _when in Rome, do as what the Romans do_ …

 **Struggles Of An Infant**

Pure torture.

How do the Arcobaleno deal with this? She secretly developed a new found respect for the cursed babies.

When the mind of a reborn half Korean-half Thai woman in her early twenties attending UCLA in the US is stuck in a body of a baby of a Japanese family, things do not mix.

Sure all babies do was eat, poop, sleep, and cry. Rinse and repeat.

But to do that for the next few months with a conscious mind was mind-numbingly boring. She couldn't understand what anyone was saying, only getting a slight gist of what was going on.

Sleeping was boring because that was all she did. Worse, when the girl was having a pleasant dream she would woke up due to her brother's crying and then Nana would come into the nursery to calm him down.

It was hard to believe that this child here, her blood related _clumsy_ brother, was going to be the tenth generation boss of one of the most infamous mafia families in the world.

' _No, this is normal. He's still young, he's not even two yet. The plot will kick in eleven years from now.'_

Shinobu had to constantly remind herself that – mentally – she was twenty years the boy's senior. She's handled with worse people in her life that could pop a fuse over nothing. Her patience was not going to dwindle because of a baby.

Even if she was a kid, her sense of maturity had also carried over aside from her memories of her past life. And knowing how Tsuna was, both present and future, Shinobu thought it'd be a good idea if Tsuna had someone in his life who can put up with his clumsy ways and get him to stay out of trouble.

 **Japanese**

The thing that she'll be complaining about was the new language she was forced to learn.

In her past life, she was half-Korean and half-Thai.

Her fluency in the Korean language definitely helped her get used to Japanese. Excluding the little understanding of the language from anime, Korean and Japanese were very similar. Hiragana and Katakana were similar to Korean lettering so if you know what that sounds like you can do it.

Kanji on the other hand was a little devil of its own. It was like Chinese but without the tones.

She mentally muttered something in bitter Korean as she stared down at the thick book she found one day harmlessly sitting on the lowest shelf of the living room's bookstand all about Kanji. Shinobu found the book just catching dust when she was six months old and decided to get a head start so she wouldn't fall behind later in life.

The encyclopedia-like book sat opened in front of the baby as she quietly dissected all she that she could. The girl would often spend time learning from it when Mama went out to do her daily shopping while Tsuna, her older brother, was taking a nap. Of course she should've also been sleeping like him but as a kid (Shinobu sighed, she missed her old body sometimes), your brain soaked up more information.

If her life was going to involve the mafia like how it did in canon, she'll need all the help she could get.

Shinobu glanced at her brother's sleeping form, even though she says that she couldn't help but be worried for him. The entity that is Shinobu, herself, was not supposed to _exist_ in this world. All she could hope for was not accidently killing off the plot's main protagonist before Reborn shows up at their front door. Literally.

Deep in her thoughts, she promised to keep him safe until Reborn appears. Maybe even speed a few things up until then. A faint sly line crept on her lips but quickly disappeared when she heard her brother struggling to wake up. Shinobu shut the tone and placed it carefully as her cubby hands could back into the missing section of the bookshelf without much of a soft 'swoosh'.

 **Disability**

The now two-year-old girl stares at her reflection in the full body mirror (which by the way looks like it could touch the ceiling at her height) as she sat in the wheelchair.

Yes, on a wheelchair, not in front of the mirror _standing_ like most people.

Nana (because Iemitsu, her useless father, went back to Italy to do his 'job' when she was barely a month old) found out about a year ago that Shinobu was born with the disability that'll make her unable to walk when she consulted the doctor.

If she could remember what her doctor had told her mother in what little Japanese she knew, her leg muscles was considered fine however it was her underdeveloped Achilles tendons that were the problem. If you don't know the purpose of an Achilles tendon, it's basically the only muscle that keeps you walking. If severed, a person cannot walk at all much less run. It apparently doesn't hurt as much compared to other incisions/bodily harm but now her mobility has been greatly reduced much to her distaste. Her only mode of transportation was a wheelchair. That or being carried around by someone but no way was Shinobu going to ask a complete stranger (especially if the person's a male) to carry her home if she were to get lost.

As a baby, all she did was crawl. Which was fine but now that she was growing up, it'll look weird.

Thankfully, she was able to stand (with the help of a wall or support) if she balanced herself correctly so in the future she could still stand in the showers and get dressed on her own. Albeit jeans were going to be a pain so she'll mostly wear anything with a skirt.

Since learning how to walk was impossible, Shinobu devoted the rest of her time secretly catching up on learning Japanese.

"Kanji is such a pain." Shinobu muttered in English as she glared at the tome laying front of her.

 **Of Honey And Vanilla**

That was one way to describe it.

Shinobu couldn't deny the fact that she and Tsuna were different. Not mentally wise, physically as well.

If he was described as a chocolate bar then she would be a toast box (quoted by one neighboring housewife as she laughed about it when she saw her). Other than their petite and thin structure, skin, and smile line that they both received from their mother they could barely tell if they were cut from the same cloth.

Her hair was smooth, nothing like her brother's wild mane thanks to another part of Nana's genes and her hair color took after her father; blond. Her eyes however came from neither of them. They were too sharp to be Nana's and too soft too be Iemitsu. As for the color, a light orange that neither of two had.

…

 _Giotto_.

She wanted to face palm herself to badly.

How could she have missed it?

She was practically the second carbon copy of the man! Only the little girl version. If Tsuna got his ancestor's image, she ended up with his coloring palette. And if Shinobu hadn't known any better, she could've easily pass for off as someone more Italian than her father. Genetics was a scary thing indeed.

Nevertheless, she did have to agree with _one_ thing. She honestly looked like she came out of a toast box than a human womb.

Vanilla skin, honey colored eyes, and her sickly rich choux cream-colored hair did not help with the image! Shinobu knew it was childish to pout about because even though the features made her pretty she didn't want to be associated to a dessert every ten seconds when was talking to someone.

It was weird having this odd pet peeve especially because she had a sweet tooth in her past life. If her maturity can be carried on, she didn't doubt that that sugar craving trait could do it too.

 **Watching Brother**

It was only an accident but one time when Mama was out doing her shopping, he just so happened to wake up from one of his peaceful naps and saw Shinobu sitting on the floor with a thick book filled with writing he couldn't understand much less for the two-year-old girl who happened to be his little sister.

His name was Tsunayoshi or how most people just call him; Tsuna.

Tsuna had a sister and although they share the same blood, his little sister looked almost nothing like him. While he had brown hair like Mama, she had blonde. Her eyes were pretty but even he knew that they didn't belong to either of his parents. He always wondered where she got orange eyes.

Tsuna was Shinobu's older brother by a single year, but he cried tenfold more than her.

It had always been that way.

Like that one time when Mama came hope later than usual during her shopping spree. While he was panicking, Shinobu kept telling him that Mama was okay.

"B-But, Kaa-san…where is she?" he whined, tears daring to fall.

"She's alright. Kaa-san is just late. It's okay." Shinobu comforted with a patient smile for the thousandth time in the past thirty minutes.

In the end, Mama came home apologizing for coming home late. Apparently, she was having difficulty finding some vegetables and lost track of time. This episode had happened when he was just three while his sister was two.

Since that day he noted what his little sister did. It was surprisingly entertaining to watch. He noted how she could brush her hair on her own, grip things without dropping, and spoke perfect Japanese. The last act spoke wonders as he knew kids his own age and maybe older who still haven't mastered speaking a full sentence. The only times when he could recall her ever asking for help was to get around the house since she was bounded to a wheelchair and at two-years-old, your arms were too short and lacked muscle to move on your own.

Tsuna gradually grew to the conclusion and accepted that his little sister was more mature than he was despite their difference in age. His sister was a genius, he once thought proudly.

So when he had woke up during his nap time and saw Shinobu sitting on the floor with a difficult book, somewhere in the back of his head he didn't find it out of place. It looked as if she knew what she was doing. As long as she didn't get hurt while he was around, it was okay and with that, Tsuna quickly fell back to sleep afterwards.

When Tsuna and Shinobu chatted, he could see some sort of sparkle in her honey amber eyes as if she was carefully planning something out. Tsuna was positively sure that she never says anything before thinking it through. That was how she also never got in trouble.

All in all, Tsuna loved his little sister whether or not she was a genius or had strange colored eyes. He swore to protect her when the time comes where she won't be able to defend for herself. As the older brother, that was his job that he has to do. Protect his little sister was his job as a big brother.

* * *

 **So how was it? Was it good or bad? In all honesty I suck at writing beginnings, I just don't know how to start and part of me also never feeling satisfied so…ended up rewriting it again before I thought it was fine. I assure you that it'll get better and hopefully gain more experience. Anyhow to those of you've finished reading this; thank you. Please review, I'd appreciate it.**

 **A/N:**

 **As for another thing, I'll be answering questions at the end of the chapters as well as to clear up some things you may not understand. For now I'll be sharing about my inspiration for this fanfiction. If you're interested in reading it then feel free.**

 **Q: Why did I make my OC (Shinobu) a crippled character (aka strapping her to a wheelchair) and Tsuna's little sister?**

 **A:** Originally Shinobu's earlier design had access to her legs but her health was really poor so she was treated as fragile but then I scrapped it because I wanted to allow her to have a stronger body but also limit her to point. If she was constantly sick, I'd be a bit hard for an inexperience writer like me to work with. She's supposed to be someone that will look past her weakness and won't let it deter her from her original goal. And in return, that mentality became a part of her charm that attracts others. I ended up using the wheelchair card.

As for her being the younger sibling, I figured it would be better if she was a side character that plays a heavy influence over the rest of the cast than her being in the spotlight for everything. I'm trying to avoid writing a Mary-Sue. If you feel if she's being that way or OOC, please tell me in the reviews, I'm still working on my skills.

 **Q: What made me decide to name her 'Shinobu'?**

 **A:** If you don't know, Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu, and Ieyasu were names of the Tokugawa Shoguns. Shinobu was originally 'Yoshinobu' like in the beginning but then was cut off to be cuter and more feminine. Incidentally, the name Shinobu means 'endure'.

 **Q: When will the story's plot kick in?**

 **A:** I'd say in one or two more chapters. There is still a lot I have to look over in the what-I-call _Growing Up arc_.

 **Q: And lastly: What is Shinobu going to do until the Reborn shows up?**

 **A:** Let's see… First off, hopefully keep Tsuna out of trouble before the plot even happens and secondly, the second part you can find out in the next chapter.


	2. Tears Of The Rain

**Birdcage In The Sky**

 **Chapter 2: Tears Of The Rain**

* * *

 **Attracting**

It was an accident, Shinobu could attest to that. It was _not_ her fault for attracting three out of Tsuna's six future guardians in the elementary.

At age four, she realized that no matter how inconspicuous she was or how careful she tried to not change the plot, it was impossible. Her existence was already a stain. One that you can't wipe off and if you did, it'll still leave a scar. Therefore, since the storyline has already been altered by some degree, Shinobu, as the good little sister she was, decided to help her brother gather his guardians at an early age to save him from some unnecessary drama and speed up the process.

Rain, Cloud, and Sun.

Lightning, Mist, and Storm were currently inaccessible until the later future.

But she still considered herself lucky when she was able to befriend three of them.

Well…she wasn't too sure about her relations with Kyoya but considering how he'd be patient enough to walk her around the hallway and _physically_ hang around her friends without looking too annoyed, she could only safely assume that he tolerated her presence. She wasn't sure why he called her an omnivore though…it wasn't like she could fight…

As for the other two, Takeshi was still the baseball loving idiot she knew and Ryohei still shouted 'EXTREME' with everything he says and does. However, she will never take up the latter's offer to push her wheelchair again because the last time Ryohei did, Shinobu almost fell off her chair and landed in a river if Takeshi hadn't been there to catch her fall. No comment.

It felt good to have friends around who didn't see her crippled state as something that held her back.

 **Rain**

Yamamoto Takeshi was a very popular boy. Even when in the second grade.

Good looks and even better athletic abilities. Everyone was drawn towards him.

However, deep down Takeshi still felt lonely. So to cover up that loneliness he hid behind a smile. Nobody would notice, nobody could tell the difference. Every friend he made was associated with the fake him, leaving the real one behind the illusion as it still yearning for attention.

But then that façade finally cracked. This was the first time he actually cried in front of someone.

' _I never got her name.'_ the dark haired boy thought looking down at the light pink handkerchief.

 **We Are The Same**

Shinobu's first meeting with Takeshi was something to remember. It began in the third grade.

She and her brother, Tsuna, attended the same grade despite the difference in age. Nana found out about her intelligence when she caught her with the book explaining various kanji and thought it'd be a good idea to have her go to school with Tsuna so he wouldn't be lonely, not at the least concern or worry that Shinobu would have any difficulty in school academically wise. She was a smart child. Her mother instead made extra sure to tell the district that her daughter was disabled and could only get around in a wheelchair.

It was great to have a mother like Nana.

The teacher was nice too and didn't mind assisting her getting around. Tsuna did the same and Shinobu liked that innocent child image of him.

Their school days were relatively peaceful or at least as peaceful as it could get in a classroom filled with children but nonetheless peaceful.

Then one day when Shinobu was waiting for Tsuna's detention to finish up, she decided to pass the time by exploring the school on her own. It was a refreshing experience. Nana and Tsuna were overprotective of her wellbeing. She could understand why but it could be suffocating at times.

Shinobu made a turn to the right and exited the school. The sun was beginning to go down. It was early winter, the sun went down much sooner. She hoped Tsuna's detention would finish soon. It was beginning to get cold.

Making her way to the back of the school, she found a boy around Tsuna's age with dark hair and brown eyes. His appearance was nothing special but when you threw a baseball bat in the mix, she could only recognize him as Yamamoto Takeshi. He was the talk of the grade, a real popular boy that everyone flocked around but this was the first she met him in person.

It'd looked as if he was in the middle of a baseball game with his classmates. He took a batting stance, eyes focused on the ball. When the baseball shot at his direction, he swung his wooden bat and the ball went flying. Quickly setting the bat down the dark haired boy began sprinting the bases.

Over on Shinobu's side as she watched it happen, she couldn't help but pity the boy. She remembered in the manga how he almost committed suicide over the fact that his skills were going down. She could see the shadow that wandered the boy's eyes as if it was yearning for something.

Shinobu didn't know whether this was because of her Hyper Intuition that she may have inherited from her ancestor but since she began school, her ability to sense emotions became more acute.

It was a strange thing really. A boy that was surrounded by good people but can't make any real friends.

She was the same.

There were only a select amount of people who she truly felt close to. Her family was one, Nana and Tsuna (though Iemitsu was questionable). The students here were not, whether they were doing subconsciously or not, it didn't matter. Shinobu could see the spark of pity in their eyes. She didn't like that feeling one bit. She didn't like how everyone she meets were being extra careful not to offend her. It was a nice act but she didn't like it. It meant that they weren't truly open to her about their feelings.

Unlike them, her family knew that she didn't like to depend on others and was determined to be as independent as possible. In a way, it was like freedom. In her way, it was like walking with her own two feet. Well not literally…but you know she's talking about.

 _The sky is something that accepts all and embraces all._

Shinobu continued to watch the game in mild fascination. She was by default not an athletic person. Sure there were athletes that could run miles without feet but she wasn't an athletic nor sports enthusiast and probably never will be.

When the game was over with the score being 4-2, team Yamamoto's win, the group dissolved leaving only her and the dark-haired boy. As the last person waving goodbye leave, she watched as the other boy's hand dropped as well as his smile. The shadows in his eyes were lingering again.

At that she realized that his darkness went much deeper. She frowned.

It was only a moment of that still silence until Shinobu decided to make her presence known. And she raised her hands.

 ***Clap* *Clap***

The boy jumped, startled that there was still someone else here. He hastily turned around and eyes wide to see a girl in a wheelchair.

Shinobu's clapping then died down.

"That was a nice game. You're very talented Yamamoto-san." She carefully started hoping to light some kind conversation with the boy.

Quickly loosening up his muscles, he pasted on a smile. Shinobu frowned inwardly but didn't let it get to her.

"Ah, thanks." She continued looking at him with a calm smile. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi but you probably already know that…" he says with a boyish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, everyone talks about you."

The boy's smile slightly wavered. To an untrained eye, it would've seemed like nothing happen.

"You know…you don't have to pretend around me." His figure visibly stiffened. Shinobu knew was being very sudden about it but she really didn't know how she could confront him about it in a casual conversation. So she decided to get to the point. "You should cry when you feel sad." The boy continued to look at her with tranced _sad_ eyes. "And smile when you feel happy. You shouldn't bottle up your emotions." No reply so she decided to continue. "If you keep doing so, you'll eventually snap." The image of Yamamoto up on the rooftop looking down at the world came to mind. She didn't want that to happen, no, she wanted to prevent that from ever happening in the future.

"But…" the boy began, voice heavy with emotions that she could easily make out. Loneliness. Slight desperation. A hint of anger of being told this by someone else. "If I do that then they'll all leave me. They only like me for my skills in baseball." His tone was close to a shout.

Shinobu softly shook her head. Her method was rough but she knew it had to be down. "That's not true."

"You wouldn't know that!"

"Yes I do!" she returned with a raised voice of her own. "Yes I do." She repeated with a calmer voice this time, eyes with determination to prove it. It seemed like her rebuke hooked the boy's attention. Good. "I've been pitied all my life. The only people who see me for my true self are my family, my mother and my brother. To others, I am simply a crippled girl that requires the help of others to get around. You're not much different from me. You're peers look at you with stars in their eyes and neglect to see as Yamamoto Takeshi and instead as the popular baseball star."

He looked at the ground as if it was currently the most interesting thing in the world right now. Shinobu sighed.

"Look, I'm not here to berate you with boring speeches like 'Cheer up!' or 'Be honest with yourself', but I do think that you should let out what you're actually feeling. If you're sad _cry_ , if you're happy _smile_ , if you think something is funny _laugh_. Even if you decided to continue down this path," Shinobu looked at him with a fierce gaze, "at least know that there are people who you can trust. People who are willing to listen to you."

His eyes were watering up. She let out a hand to him as if to say 'I'm your friend, trust me.' and that was when the dam broke. Takeshi fell to his knees and whelped. Shinobu didn't mind, she drew closer to the boy and helped wiped his tears with the handkerchief she always carried around.

It was strange, Shinobu thought. In her past life, something like was overlooked since back there when you cry you'll simply forget it the next day. But now she was in a world that was an anime.

' _Drama was bound to happen anyways.'_ She thought as she continued to hear the boy rambling on about how much he wanted to have friends who saw him for who he really was and about how he missed his mother. _'So that was why he felt all that loneliness.'_

Takeshi never got to meet his mother as the woman past away when he was a baby. Shinobu could relate.

Iemitsu was _rarely_ home and would be missing for _years_ before coming back for only a few _days_ and then leave once more. She knew it was for a good cause, he didn't want harm to his family since his line of work was very dangerous but seeing as she and Tsuna carried the blood of Giotto, the first Vongola boss, it was almost pointless in a way. Not to mention, she knew of Tsuna's future. The mafia was with them no matter how oblivious they wanted to be.

As the tear works began to die out, Shinobu wiped away the last remaining.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

The boy gave a nod. She smiled approvingly.

A faint shout in the background was heard, Shinobu smiled once more knowing who the voice belonged to.

"I should be going now. Here." She handed him the slightly damp handkerchief. "If you need to let it out some more, use this to wipe your tears away. Well, bye." She turned and left in her wheelchair, leaving him the only person there.

When Shinobu came to the front of the school, she found a panicking Tsuna calling for her name.

"I'm over here Tsuna!" she called out, making him squeak in surprise.

"Shinobu…please don't scare me like that. I was worried and thought you were kidnapped by someone."

The girl giggled, "Oh, please. I'm not that weak. Mom's waiting for us outside. Come on."

"H-hey, wait up!" and then he tripped over his own feet leaving Shinobu to tease at his own dismay.

 **Returning The Feelings**

Their first time meeting each other was strange.

Who outrights tells someone to 'Let your emotions out', then leave after wiping away their tears? Well apparently Shinobu did. Takeshi would always come back to this memory and wondered what would've happened if she never sudden popped out of nowhere and scolded him.

He probably wouldn't have been friends with her, Tsuna, and the rest.

After the sudden confrontation, the next day Takeshi looked everywhere around the school to find a blonde girl in a wheelchair. It took him three whole days. He noted the girl's ability to stay low-key despite how much she _should've_ stood out.

On the third day of scouting out for the small girl, he came to her desk and give her a smile. A real smile.

The second meeting went much smoother and less tense.

Takashi found out her name was Sawada Shinobu. He met her brother. He became her _friend_.

"Here." Takeshi handed her back her handkerchief.

She eyed at it for a while before folding it and putting it away. Her face melted to a serene smile again. "Thanks."

A faint flush grew on the boy's face before shaking his head to get rid of it. His gaze moved over the brunette boy that flinched at his gaze.

"This is my brother." She elbowed him.

"Ah! Shinobu you shouldn't people." He whispered at her but was quickly ignored. He sighed. "Um, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…n-nice to meet you."

And so began their beautiful friendship.

 **Tutoring**

' _Yup, these two are like birds of a feather flocking together. Though one is more capable than the other.'_ Shinobu thought eyeing the two idi- _boys_ struggling with their summer homework. It looked like pulling teeth.

As she continued to eat her tamago sushi that Takeshi's father was so kindly to prepare for them, the two were staring at their paper.

"Shinobu~ save us!"

This was going to be a long summer…

 **Katana**

The three used the Yamamoto's family's dojo that summer to tell ghost stories.

However, Shinobu's eyes always wondered back to the dojo's name.

 _Asarigumi_

' _Patience, there's still time.'_

She's already connected the Sky with Rain. All that's left is patience.

* * *

 **First off I'm sorry if Yamamoto was a bit dark for your liking but the image of him almost committing suicide always popped up in my mind. So far Shinobu has befriended Tsuna's Rain guardian. Cloud and sun will be after this. If you have an ideas about how I should write about the character's interactions them PM me or simply put it in the reviews. This chapter was a bit rushed and I apologize for that. Thanks for reading.**

 **A/N:**

 **Q: Wasn't Shinobu being too forceful?**

 **A:** My honest answer would be yes but Yamamoto is also someone that you need to be blunt to or else he begins to twist your words to suit what he thinks is easier to comprehend. A part of Shinobu's nature accounts to the sudden confrontation as well. It's that Shinobu doesn't like to beat around the bush and can be painfully honest when she wants to.

 **Q: Will I make a future pairing with Yamamoto?**

 **A:** Maybe, I'll leave this up to readers upon requests.

 **Q: I don't quite understand what Shinobu is planning, could please explain?**

 **A:** In short, she wants to gather Tsuna's guardians before the plot kicks in so they would have a deeper bond and avoid some drama along the way.

 **If you have more questions you want me to answer, put it in the review.**


End file.
